


Midsummer Moon

by a_q



Series: Lunacy [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodily Fluids, Community: xmen_firstkink, Conversations, Exhaustion, F/M, Kink Meme, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for xmen_firstkink meme, for the prompt: "omegas living together tend to go into heat at the same time. Charles and Raven, both omegas, are used to taking care of each other during their heat since they were in their teens."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer Moon

”It's the Midsummer tomorrow.”

”I know,” Raven said without lifting her eyes from the May issue of Vogue. She had read through it dozen times already, so Charles was sure she wasn't that immersed to it. He milled on the doorway, unsure if he should ask outright or let the matter rest.

”Did you have any special plans for it?” Charles tried again. Raven shrugged and turned the page. She was impossible, and Charles was half-tempted to read her mind out of spite. He decided to try more traditional route instead.

“Alright, I'm just going to ask: do you want the flat for yourself? Because I have to find a place to hole up if you don't want me around anymore.”

”What are you on about?”

“I don't want to assume that our old arrangement still holds. I know you are seeing someone. Do you think he is...”

“Ok! Stop right there!” Raven interrupted and turned to stare at him, eyes golden. “First of all, it was just one date and none of your business anyway. Second of all, he is nothing like us. I wouldn't spend the Midsummer with him under any circumstances.”

“Oh. I'm sorry.”

Raven shrugged again, which was a clear sign that she didn't want to talk about it.

“So...I can stay?” Charles asked carefully. “I mean, do you want us to...”

“This isn't our first Midsummer! Why are you being such a pest?”

“I'm sorry! I'm asking because I want to make sure that the pact we made in the Mansion still holds. What's wrong with that?” Charles asked. “We aren't kids anymore. You could've found other things to...”

“Tomorrow I want cookies, apple juice and you. Just like always. That clear enough?”

“Thank you, that's all I wanted to hear,” Charles said and smiled. “I'm going to make a cup of tea, do you want some?”

“I would love to,” Raven said and turned her attention back to her magazine.  
***

The moon rose over the rooftops, pale and full. Charles watched the ascent, enjoying the gradual changes in his body. Every heat was different. This one crept on him, his joints loosening and muscles softening bit by bit. Charles loved this state of the heat, the feeling of being light and heavy at the same time. The moon stared down at him, and Charles laughed, giddy with the feeling.

Raven was already on the bed and Charles could hear her behind him, the rustle of the sheets. She always fell faster than Charles. Even in their first heat, she had surrendered to the impulses quickly, never questioning what was happening to her. Charles didn't know why, but he couldn't dive in like her. He needed to feel the heat rising in him, filling his body like water poured into an empty bowl. He felt glorious, blessed and very much alive.

That hadn't always been the case. His first heat had been a blind confusion, endless barrage of urges that he couldn't even name, let alone control. It had been a relief to have his sister there. She had been, and still was, the only other person who was exactly like him. A mutant. An omega. These were the words they had given to each other, to name what was before then unknown and wild.

The moon rose higher and higher in the night sky, its light sharp and thin like broken glass. Charles turned away from the window, and walked back to the bed, crawling to Raven. She looked at him, eyes bright and yellow, hair wild mess of red against the white sheets.

“Charles? I need you!”

“Shh, I'm here, breathe,” Charles muttered, sliding over her to kiss her flushed cheek. Raven arched against him, her skin hot to touch. “Did you see the moon? It's beautiful.” He kissed her mouth, her jaw, the curve of her neck. Raven writhed against him, dragging her nails across his skin.

“The moon is burning,” Raven whispered. “It's melting away.”

“You are seeing things,” Charles said quietly, pushing into her, falling into a familiar rhythm. Raven bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, wrapping her long legs around his waist. “Everything is beautiful, you are beautiful.”

Raven gasped with every push, mouth open, sweat trickling down the curve of her neck. She closed her eyes when the orgasm hit and then opened them again, pleading more. Charles knew an orgasm meant very little, for it didn't relieve their condition. The heat only deepened with every orgasm until the sun would rise again. Charles was sure that if they could find an alpha, it would be different. Alone, and together like this, they were stuck in this self-feeding loop of need and desire.

“Tell me again,” Raven asked, and rolled her hips to urge him to move. Charles thrust harder, kissing her.

“Your scent is sweet as honey, and the moon chants your name, so an alpha can find you, driven wild with lust, the strongest and bravest of them all at your feet, worshiping you, like a goddess,” Charles whispered to her ear, pulling the words she needed to hear from her mind and pouring them back to her. It was easy to do, and it helped her. It wasn't what Charles needed at the moment, but he knew that Raven would return the favor soon enough.  
She closed her eyes again, and again.

“Raven, my turn now,”Charles said and even though she tried to cling to him and keep him there, he pulled free.

“One more, please big brother, I'm so close, almost there...”

“You know that is not true,” Charles said, but he stroked her anyway, plunging his fingers in her wet pussy, crooking just so that she mewled as the pleasure sparked with new intensity. “The sun won't come up in hours. My turn, Raven!”

She growled and pressed her thighs together, to keep his hand where it was. Charles laughed and tickled her from the side, causing her to screech and squirm. Charles pulled free and slapped her ass. “Go on.”

Raven rolled her eyes at him and her skin fluttered blue and back again as she reshaped herself. No matter how many times Charles had seen her do it, it was still astonishing. Her cock was beautiful, and true part of her, not an illusion. He didn't wait her to shift all the way before he was already on his hands and knees, presenting himself, shivering in anticipation.

“You are so soft tonight,” Raven said, sliding her hands across his skin, spreading him open. Her touch was too light to be any help.

“Stop playing!”

“Poor brother, did I make you wait too long?” Raven cooed and slapped his ass in turn, before thrusting her cock in. The pleasure shoot up through Charles, spreading over his skin like an electric current. Raven's cock felt so good, thick and heavy, filling him deep. She was strong, her small hands digging into his hips, as she slammed in him. Charles moaned, pushing against her to meet her thrusts, relishing the wet, lewd sounds of his body. He was free of shame under the midsummer moon, there was only pleasure and need to have more of it.

“Harder,” he moaned, and Raven complied, shifting angle to drive her cock deeper, bounding him into the mattress.

“You are so wet brother, you are a better bitch than I am,” Raven noted, her words laced with amusement. She knew what he needed to hear, and the orgasm hit him so hard that his teeth rattled. Raven kept going, pushing into his shaking body. “You are going to come again,” she whispered, “Right now.”

On cue an another orgasm rolled through his body, the moon pouring its white heat inside him. “One more, there's a good bitch, keep that ass up,” Raven muttered, slamming harder. “I'll take care of you.”  
***

The first light of sun stained the horizon with the color of caramel pink. Charles crawled between her splayed legs and pushed his cock in, while she laid there, nibbling a cookie and staring out the window.

“Do you think we will ever find an alpha? Truly?” Raven asked dreamily as Charles rutted against her, his cock slipping out for her loose and drenched pussy. “I'm starting to think there isn't any. That it's just a story. That maybe it's only us in the world. The freaks of nature.”

“Don't say that,” Charles said, his fumbling thrusts slowing down. Raven jerked her hips, too tired to urge him to continue much more. “Since we exist, they must too.”

“But you don't know that. You only belief it to be true.”

Charles pushed back in her and then simply laid there, listening her breathing. She was right. He didn't have any facts. There was no studies about this. Raven was the only other one he had ever met, who was like this.

“I wonder what it would feel like, when such a being would take us during the heat, breeding us, his seed running down our legs...”

“It will be perfect,” Charles said quietly, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. “And it will happen. One day.”

“And if we can't find an alpha? If we are truly alone in the world? What then?”

“Don't worry little sister. You will never be alone. I promise.”


End file.
